Departed:haunting love
by Animediva943
Summary: Akito visits his late boyfriends grave only to get the shock of his life and a strange...er...gift. YAOIIN THE FIRST CHAPTER. RATED M
1. Chapter 1

Sorry for the long wait

**Sorry for the long wait. Things have just been so hectic lately that I haven't had time to write. So here is my new story. Hope y'all like it. This is a horror song fic with death ,zombies and some really crazy stuff follow in later chapters. **

**Did I mention that this is also a yaoi no likey no readie.**

"_It seems like just yesterday I met the man of my dreams. He was so sweet to me and he treated me like the man that I am. But now I know he's in a better place."_ Eighteen year old Akito warajima thought as he remembered his late lover; His heart breaking with each memory, good and bad. He placed daffodils on the grave of his old beloved tears fell from his eyes; the pain of his loss would never go away. "_Rest in piece my love, I hope to heaven your soul has gone."_

_**Here lies the body of **_

_**Itsuki minami**_

_**Gone but never forgotten.**_

_**when you feel your heart's guarded and you see the break started when the clouds hhave all departed you'll be right here with me**_Akito began to make his way out of the graveyard when suddenly; a chill of wind filled the air. The clouds got dark and the graveyard began to glow. A mysterious, ghastly figure appearing in the night; settling in the form of his lost love. Confused and frightened the dark blue haired boy slowly backed away and yet the zombie closer to the boy.

_**b rock uh darkchild you'll be right here with me oh-oh you'll be right here with me**_

"Akito, come to me." The zombie Frightened of his methods Akito stepped back further walking so fast that he was almost running back wards. He continued to run until slipping over a tombstone. The soul of his long gone crow approached him. "Akito come to me." He repeated with a harsher voice. Ikki walked towards the mortal, kneeling down to his level. He first caressed Akito's cheek then leaned over to kiss his living beloved.

_**when you're life is going too fast off the train tracks i can slow it down just when you think you bout to turn back scared you might crash i'll be your ground**_

_**The frightened bluenette was both in shock and slight disgust; he didn't mind kissing Ikki when he was living but now his crow was a zombie. It wasn't long before his disgust turned into arousal. Somehow Akito didn't care that the man he was making out with was half-dead. The lovers quickly removed one another's clothes while their lips never separated.**_

_**chorus:  
when you feel your heart's guarded and you see the break started when the clouds have all departed you'll be right here with me when your tears have dried from cryin' and the world has turned to silent when the clouds have all departed you'll be right here with me**_

_**when they finally broke the kiss both were completely free of any clothing. Aktio's skin became pale his eyes glowed red with bloodlust and his heart stopped yet he was not dead; not completely. That's right Aktio had become a zombie just like his lover. "Ikki," he breathed. "My master, please use me my love."**_

_**i'll be right here with you you'll be right here with me**_

_**i'll be right here with you you'll be right here with me  
**_

_**when you're so trapped and there's just no key  
and you can't breathe i'll breathe for you  
the fire's got you down on both knees and the walls are closing  
in but**_

_**i'll be breakin' through**_

_**Since they were undead and most of the organs in both bodies were shut down, the sex was actually more fulfilling in their semi-death than life itself. Their love-making was smooth and slow but eventually sped up and got more intense.**_

_**and when you feel alone**_

_**i mma be ya home when others come and go**_

_**ya know i got you**_

_**chorus: when you feel your heart's guarded and you see the break started  
when the clouds have all departed  
you'll be right here with me  
when your tears have dried from cryin' and the world has turned to silent  
when the clouds have all departed  
you'll be right here with me  
chorus (2x): when you fee your heart's guarded  
and you see l  
the break started when the clouds have all departed  
you'll be right here with me  
when your tears have dried from cryin' and the world  
has turned to silent when the clouds have all departed  
you'll be right here with me**_

_**i'll be right here with you you'll be right here with me**_

_**i'll be right here with you you'll be right here with me**_

_**i'll be right here with you you'll be right here with me**_

_**i'll be right here with you you'll be right here with me  
yeah**_

at the height of their pleasure they screamed out each others names and released their pleasure all over the graveyard. "I love you Akito."

Ikki said. "I will always be by your side, stay with me my love and together we will haunt this graveyard and everyone who's in it.

" I will master." The undead shark replied "I am yours forever." The days went by and the undead couple haunted the grave and all of eastside Tokyo. Though their time as mortals was short there love will live on forever in the afterlife.

One night Akito decided to pay an unexpected visit to an old friend- or to be mmore precise a relative.

end of chapter 1

A/n: well there it is. my halloween air gear yaoi story. please review. arigatou and sayanara.


	2. Aktio's revenge

Hey there everyone it's me again and I have chapter 2 of my air gear Halloween story

**Hey there everyone it's me again and I have chapter 2 of my air gear Halloween story. **

**Chapter summary: Kaito dreams of his estranged brother and a certain lover of his trying to take his life, little does he know that it's not a dream. **

**Warning: kaito bashing and bloody murder bwahahahhaha! Enjoy!**

**I don't own air gear**

**Departed haunting love**

**Chapter 2: a shark's revenge**

It had been two months since Aktio and agito became zombies courtesy of Ikki. The couple was befriended by the other zombies that lived in the grave. They all agreed that there was someone who needed a "special" lesson in respect.

Kaito was in bed that same night sleeping. He tossed and turned all over his king sized bed. Maybe he's having a bad dream, maybe his bed is lumpy, who knows maybe he' s actually on a guilt trip down memory lane. Well a trip down memory lane anyway.

_**Dream**_

_**One night after a party Aktio and Ikki were on their way home. Kaito was driving by, following the couple but trying not to get noticed by anyone. As they rode home Kaito slowly drove his truck after them; keeping a slow and steady pace that would eventually anger other drivers. "Hey, move that giant piece of crap you dip-shitted fuck!" the silver haired man simply gave the driver the bird. "Suck my dick asshole."**_

_**He yelled back while speeding up. When he hit about 70 MPH, he heard a siren from not too far away. Looking in the rear view mirror he sees a police car 'Damn' he thought pulling over causing a domino car crash.(A/N: that's when one car slams into another and the other car slams into the other and so on and so on.)**_

"_**Sir, step out of the truck please. The police man requested Kaito stepped out of the car as the officer requested. She began to search his truck for any drugs or weapons of death, then patted the silver haired man down. "Take all your clothes off sir."**_

"_**Excuse me!" he shouted. "I am NOT doing a strip tease in front of all these people, woman!" the police woman got a stern look on her face, Kaito's attitude was beginning to anger her.**_

"_**This is a drug search now do what I say!" the officer commanded. He then stripped down leaving nothing on, nothing. "Your clean now get back in the truck before you freeze to death." **_

"_**Whatever (bitch)" he scoffed and drove away.**_

_**Dream interruped**_

"Kaito…Kaito." A familiar voice called. The silver haired douche awoke, wondering if he was losing his mind. He ignored the voice and went back to sleep. **"Kaito wake the fuck up douchey mcDouchebag!" **just then Kaito jumped up to see his younger brother standing by his bed, holding an old and rusty mace in his hand. "A-Akito… what the hell?" was all he could utter out. Then his now zombified brother jumped onto the older mans bed, crawling toward his evil brother. "You bastard! You Killed Ikki! THE MAN I LOVED! Now it is time…time for you to DIE!" Paralyzed with fear, literally, Kaito was unable to move from his bed. Well that and the other zombies used their spell to numb his body, making it easier for Aktio to strike. The bluenette moved from the bed and swung his masse at his head, unfortunately missing. "heh, just so you know I missed on purpose. Killing you wouldn't be much fun without seeing you squirm first."

"**your're one sick kid you know that!?"** the silver haired man shouted. With that, Akito took another shot at kaito. That time it was sure to hit him! The wrecking ball slowly made its way to the mortal, aiming toward his chest.

TBC…

a/N:** I Just had to end the chapter there you know to get the suspense going. Tell me what you think of this one. Toodles!**


End file.
